


Promises | HoO Oneshot

by Bealzebub_666



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bealzebub_666/pseuds/Bealzebub_666
Summary: "Are you really that oblivious Percy?! I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you!"________________________________________________Nico tells Percy he's sorry.I do not own any of the Characters. All of those rights go to Rick Riordan.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Promises | HoO Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I meant to get this out sooner but got major writers block and had school work. I've had this idea for a while now, and hope you enjoy this oneshot! This takes place at the direct end of The House of Hades.

Promises

Percy stood with Annabeth between his arms on the deck of the Argo II, the two of them watching as the sun lowered below the horizon making the calm sea glitter. The beautiful light colors of the ocean made Annabeth think of her Seaweed Brain's eyes, or at least, how they were, bright and beautiful, usually a light sea green, but they would change like the ocean depending on how he felt.

Now they were broken and dull. They were still beautiful, but in a new way, a darker way. They were the eyes of someone who has seen too much pain in the world, someone who's suffered. She assumed her eyes must be similar, although they never were as expressive as his. No, her eyes always stayed around the same stormy grey hue, but she doubted they were as bright as they once were.

Percy studied the stars, looking for the constellations that Annabeth had taught him so long ago when a certain constellation caught his eye. The Huntress.

Annabeth felt Percy's posture stiffen, she followed his line of vision to the fallen huntress and her breath hitched. The two of them didn't need anymore pain, especially not now.

The two clung to each other as they remembered the strong warrior who died at her father's hand to protect them, their eyes watering, but both of them refused to let the tears fall.

Percy took a deep breath and let out a small whisper, so quiet that Annabeth could barely hear him, "Bob says hello." The two of them could swear that they saw the constellation flicker brighter as the words were spoken. Annabeth could no longer hold back her tears at the statement and let the tears flow freely. Percy tried to stay strong for her, his Wise Girl, but one stray tear escaped.

Annabeth buried her face into Percy's shoulder and silent sobs wracked her body. It had been so long since she had cried, but at that moment, she couldn't hold it back anymore. Her mind was haunted with the images of Tartarus, of Percy when he had almost lost control, of seeing the love of her life in pain. She knew that Percy was having similar feelings and felt guilty that he was trying to stay strong for her, but felt too helpless in that moment to tell him to knock it off, knowing if he broke down as well, she may never stop crying.

The two of them stayed like that for hours, just standing in each other's arms enjoying the peacefulness that they had for a moment, not wanting to sleep for the nightmares they knew would come, considering every time either of them closed their eyes, all they would see were memories of the recent past.

Little did they know that there was a person in the shadows behind them, not wanting to intrude, but feeling the need to speak to Percy. He hadn't been there long, and didn't want to disrupt the peaceful couple, but wanted to get this conversation out of the way.

The figure slowly walked towards them, hoping not to startle them, but even in her state of grief Annabeth had quick instincts, especially after having to stay on guard the whole time she was in Tartarus, and could tell someone or something was moving near them.

She broke out of Percy's arms, calling him to action as well. Percy uncapped Riptide and Annabeth drew her drakon bone sword, even if the weapon gave her a stabbing pain to her chest. They got into a defensive stance, as they didn't know what to expect, but the sight they were met with was a scrawny teenager in all black with deep bags under his eyes, which were similar to theirs, broken and scarred. He was wearing an amused yet understanding expression on his face, as he too knew some of the things that had happened to them to leave them so wary. They both let our breaths of relief at the familiar face and they each gave him a small smile that didn't reach their eyes.

Thankfully the boy didn't have a look of pity, as all of their friends wore when looking at the two. They didn't want anyone's pity, and it made it harder to be around their crewmates.

"Oh, it's just you Nico, what're you doing here?" Percy asked the younger boy while capping Riptide.

"What do you mean just me?" Nico asked, feigning mock offense, causing the older two to lightly chuckle. "No, um... I was wondering if I could speak with Percy... alone," when it looked like the two were going to reply he quickly continued, albeit, slightly flustered, "I get it if you guys want to stay together after everything! I don't need to talk to him now! I can wait until you guys are ready of course and-" before he could continue to blab though, Annabeth cut him off.

"Nico, it's not like me and Percy can't be apart at all," she could tell that was nearly a lie, and knew that at least she would struggle without her partner, but she didn't want anyone's pity. "You and Percy can talk, I'll be in your room Percy." Before Percy could object to her leaving she gave him a peck on the lips and slipped away below deck.

Nico approached Percy like a dog with his tail between his legs after doing something wrong, but was reluctant to admit it.

"So, Neeks, what do you want to talk about?" Percy asked the son of Hades.

"First off, don't call me Neeks," he responded, glaring at Percy.

"Okay! Sorry! You're like Annabeth when someone calls her Annie. Now, don't make fun of me for this, but I don't want to be apart from her long, so let's get to the point Nico." Percy said, swirling his pen between his fingers, as it's basically impossible for him to stay still.

Nico looked up into his cousin's broken eyes, trying to find the courage to say what needed to be said, but struggling to get the words out.

"I-I... gods, how do I say this to you..." Nico muttered under his breath whilst Percy looked at him in mild concern.

"You okay Nico? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, whatever it is."

Nico stared into Percy's eyes, struggling to say the next words that came out of his mouth. "I-I'm sorry Percy..." he whispered so quietly that Percy was unable to hear what he said, and raised an eyebrow in response.

"What?" Percy asked.

Nico took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry!" He said at a normal volume, but because of the silence of the deck, it sounded like a yell.

Percy looked at him in confusion, "What? Why are you sorry Nico? Did you do something?"

Nico deadpanned, "Are you really that oblivious Percy?! I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you! I'm sorry for bringing you to my father for you to get kidnapped!I'm sorry for ever lik-... uh- I'm sorry for causing you and all of your friends to come rescue me when you had more important things to worry about!" The son of Hades took a breath before continuing.

"Most of all? I'm sorry for blaming you for... for... B-Bianca's death... i-it wasn't your fault Percy. I mean, technically you never even broke your promise, you tried your best... gods... promises... they're so dangerous..."

Percy looked at Nico with a small smile, "What brought all of this on? You've never been one to apologise, what happened?"

"Honestly? I was put in your shoes, I made a promise that was so, so hard to keep, but I did it. I understand how you felt when you promised me all those years ago, you didn't want to hurt me, I was vulnerable, just like you were when I told you I would bring them to the other side.

"I spent so long blaming you for my sister's death, I spent so much time trying to get revenge, I spent so much time on all of that, that I forgot that I was just a kid, so again, I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Nico.... I-"

"Don't Percy, I-I just had to get that out of my system, now go see Annabeth..."

Percy looks at the other boy before nodding and heading below deck to see his Wise girl.

Once Nico is sure he's alone he collapses and breaks down. He never thought it would be so hard to talk about his emotions... He didn't realize that talking about them made you feel them. As he told Percy about his regrets, it was if he relived them again. And he nearly told him about his crush!

It was then Nico decided he never wanted to talk about his feelings again, at least... that's what he thought.

~*~

Don't forget to comment and vote if you enjoyed!

Word Count - 1554


End file.
